Shopping Gone Crazy
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: What happens when InuYasha and the gang travel into Kagome's world and enter the shopping market.


Shopping gone crazy

Finally making it through the well Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala and Kagome all make it to her time.

"**Ah, it feels good to be home again." Kagome said as she stretched with relief. Picking up her bag, that needed to be refilled with items, Kagome and the others trailed off to her home. Walking down a crowed street, they spot a woman who was selling items to shoppers. Becoming curious, Shippo wanted to see.**

"**Kagome, what is that lady selling to people?" Looking over to where Shippo was pointing to, Kagome flinched.**

"***How am I going to explain this to them?*" Kagome thought to herself. Before she could answer, the lady at the shop yelled, " All underwear, bras, and sexy lingerie are now thirty percent off!"**

"**Underwear?" Miroku asked.**

"**Bras?" Sango wondered.**

"**Sexy lingerie?" Inuyasha questioned.**

"**Thirty percent off?" Shippo asked. *Meow!* Kilala added to the questioning of the group. Kagome became confused, and didn't know how to answer all the questions at once to make them understand. A sweat drop formed at her forehead as she let out a moan. "Lets go check it out!" Miroku yelled pointing his finger up in the air in excitement. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha, leaving Sango and Kagome behind, went straight into the store. In a small area of the store, they were all looking at something.**

"**Whoa, whoever fits in these must have a problems." Inuyasha said as he head up a large pair of underwear to his face. He started to sniff it. For some strange reason the sight of Lady Keade popped into his mind.**

"**Oh dear Lord, I just had the weirdest sight ever!" Inuyasha throws the large pair of underwear off to the side. Miroku turned around after groping a plastic model's chest.**

"**What's the matter Inuyasha, don't you like the look of these pretty items?" Miroku asked. You could see Shippo repeatedly jumping off shelves in the background drifting to the ground with a double E bra. Soon a salesclerk walked up to them to see how they were doing.**

"**How may I help you gentlemen?" the lady asked. With a large smile on Miroku's face, his eyes sparkled with excitement to see such a pretty lady in front of him. Grabbing her hands, he leans down on one knee and asked his famous line.**

"**Will you bare my children?" He asked. The salesclerk became angry.**

"***Slap* Pervert! " she said as she walked off to the counter. Shippo floated down on top of Inuyasha's head.**

"**So he tried to pull the question again, huh?" Shippo asked as the double E, sky blue bra landed on his head like horns.**

**Kagome and Sango came through the door to find how bad of destruction they had done to the place. Walking over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were, they both spotted the boys dressed up in women's cloths. Inuyasha was dressed up in a full cup pink bra, matching underwear on top of a red lingerie. Miroku was in purple lingerie, white bra and a large pair of women's underwear, and Shippo was still fighting to put on, the way to big for him, bra.**

"**What are you guys doing?" Sango asked, trying not to laugh. Kagome was already busting out laughing in the background.**

"**We thought that you guys had to where "these" and so did us men in this time?" Miroku said as he stared at himself in a mirror. Kagome finally stopped laughing and walked over to Shippo to help him undress the women's cloths. A flash of light blinded both Miroku and Inuyasha.**

"**Whoa, what was that?" Inuyasha asked as he chased the colorful spots trying to catch them. Kagome and Sango started to laugh again. Sango, who learned how to use the camera, took a picture of the boys in the women's clothing. They both looked at the picture of the boys; it was perfect!**

"**What just happened?" Miroku asked blinking to see straight.  
"We just took a picture of you two." Sango said flashing the picture in front of their faces.**

"**So don't pull anything stupid boys, or I'll show it to everyone. That goes for you Inuyasha. I'll show it to your brother and Koga!" Kagome threatened as she smiled.**

"**Give that to me!" Inuyasha screamed.**

**~Owair~**


End file.
